


“Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?”

by Elover05



Series: McSombra Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sombra | Olivia Colomar wears Jesse McCree's clothes, no beta we die like men, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05
Summary: Jesse remembered packing his favorite shirt before he went on this mission. He remembered it.So why couldn't he find it?
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: McSombra Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	“Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! Thank you so much for clicking on this story!!! <3  
> Recently, I did a bunch of McSombra prompts (which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648133), and I'm sorta doing that again, but this time I'm making them each a seperate work, for organisation and tagging reasons.  
> Anyway, this prompt is: "Is that my shirt?" "You mean our shirt?"  
> Prompt list can be found here: https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1

Jesse frowned as he looked through his bag a second time. He was sure he had packed his favorite shirt, the red flannel one that was extra soft. He specifically remembered folding it and putting it in his suitcase.

Except it wasn’t there.

Scrunching up his face in confusion, Jesse checked a third time. Still no luck.

“Is everything okay, McCree? That’s the third time you’ve looked through your bag,” Genji said from his position lounging on the bed next to Jesse’s. They were in a fancy hotel for their undercover mission. It was some gala that they suspected that Talon would attend.

Looking at his friend, Jesse asked, “You’ve been counting?”  
“It is simply something I have noticed,” Genji said, shrugging. “I am a spy, after all. It is my job to notice things that others overlook. And you did not answer my question. Is everything okay?”

Jesse pouted, giving up on his search to instead flop face-first onto the hotel bed. “I thought you were a ninja, not a spy”

“I can be both. Now stop deflecting and tell me what is wrong,” Genji pressed, and Jesse had to applaud him for his persistence. No matter how stupid he would find it, Genji wouldn’t stop until he had discovered what was wrong.

So, defeated, he grumbled, “I can’t find my shirt.” His voice was muffled by the mattress. Genji laughed, causing Jesse to look up and glare at him. “Stop laughin’, it ain’t funny! I like that shirt!”

Still snickering, Genji said, “My apologies.” He didn’t  _ sound _ very sorry, but Jesse ignored that in favor of letting out a groan of misery over his missing clothing.

“I really love that shirt!” he complained, flipping over so he was staring at the stark white ceiling. “We’ve gotta call off the mission so that I can go home and find it,” Jesse declared. “It’s an emergency.”

Genji laughed once more. “Overwatch has been planning this mission for months, McCree. We cannot stop it because you are missing something as ordinary as a shirt.”

“Hey! It’s not just ordinary! It’s super soft and cozy, so stop it with the slander!” Jesse cried, throwing an offended look at the cyborg, who simply continued in his giggles. “You’re such a bad friend.”

“Perhaps, but I am a good agent, so I will not let you dismantle this mission.” 

Jesse sighed. “Fine. But I’m gonna complain the whole time, and it’s gonna be insufferable.”

“Spending time with you is always insufferable,” Genji retorted, and although Jesse couldn’t see his grin, thanks to his faceplate, he could hear the smug and playful tone loud and clear. As much as he tried to be annoyed at his friend’s antics, he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his own face. 

He had missed Genji.

Almost as much as he missed his shirt.

Still, Jesse knew that the sooner they finished this mission, the sooner he would get to go home, where his shirt would be waiting for him. 

So, after throwing a pillow at Genji’s head for his cruel and untrue words, Jesse sucked it up and got to work.

* * *

The mission took three days, one day for the gala and another two days to follow up on their leads, which was far too long in Jesse’s opinion. He loved his job, he did, but it could still be annoying when he had to spend time away from home. Especially when he had to spend that time without his favorite shirt.

“Welcome home, Vaquero,” Sombra greeted him when he entered their house.

Jesse smiled, walking over to the living room, where Sombra was sitting, cross-legged on their couch with a computer on her lap, typing away with her bottom lip between her teeth. When he walked in, she looked up, smiling. “How was the mission?”

“Awful. I forgot to pack…” Jesse trailed off, doing a double take. He narrowed his eyes, torn between amusement and indignation. “ **Is that my shirt?** ” Jesse asked, staring at the red flannel button-up that was several sizes too big for Sombra, but was definitely being worn by her.

Sombra’s smile turned mischievous. “ **You mean** **_our_ ** **shirt?** ” She asked, pressing her lips together to try and stop her laughter.

Jesse couldn’t help the laugh that he let out. He had missed Sombra, missed her sass and mischievous nature. It was nice to finally be home. “No, I mean  _ my _ shirt. My favorite shirt. The one that I specifically packed for this mission, that mysteriously went missing,” Jesse said, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

Sombra gave an innocent little shrug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she replied, looking far too smug as she turned back to her computer.

As he shrugged off his serape and stepped out of his boots, Jesse grinned. “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that ya stole that shirt from my bag.”

“Whatever would make you think such a horrible thing?” Sombra asked, not even glancing at him. Still, he could see the way her lips quirked

“Well, y’see, I specifically remember packing that shirt, and now you’re wearin’ it,” Jesse told her. “I’m just connectin’ the dots.”

Sombra looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief. “That evidence is circumstantial. Come back when you’ve got something more solid,” she told him, smirking.

“C’mon now, just admit it. You stole my favorite shirt,” Jesse accused, pulling the laptop out of Sombra’s grasp even as she objected to it. “And now, I think you need to pay me back.” He set the laptop on the coffee table, then sat next to Sombra and pulled her in for a kiss. “And I think I want my payment to be kisses. A lot of them.”

Snorting in laughter, Sombra rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork.” Still, she tilted her head so she could press her lips to his beard. “Exactly how many kisses are required of me?”

Jesse hummed thoughtfully, cupping Sombra’s face in his hand as he did so. She turned her face to kiss his palm, and he couldn’t help but blush. “Twenty,” he decided.

“Well, I better get on that,” Sombra said, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down so she could press their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked! <3 <3


End file.
